


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by beyond_this_illusion



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aus for days, Drabbles, F/M, One-Shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_this_illusion/pseuds/beyond_this_illusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of AU encounters between Kylo Ren and Rey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Braids

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into the world that is Reylo!
> 
>  
> 
> AU: Kylo Ren defected and is now working with the Resistance as Ben Solo.

“Your mother is going to be upset once she finds out.”

“She won’t find out as long as no one tells her, hmm?”

“I don’t know. She _does_ have eyes, Ben. I think she’ll be able to tell the difference once we go to the mess.”

The man behind her chuckled as he finished unwinding the elaborate plaits of hair arranged on the back of Rey’s head. Pleased with his work, the former Knight of Ren ran his long fingers through her tresses.

“There,” he murmured, lips coming to touch the crown of her head. He didn’t bother hiding a smirk at the sensation of her shudder.

“All that work, wasted,” Rey tutted, unable to inject the disappointment she’d meant to tease him with into her tone. “

I think she wishes she had a daughter; she’s very good at hair styling."

The brunette reached behind her, arms moving up so that her hands could gently grab at his hair.

“Though yours is probably long enough for her to braid.”

He pulled her backward onto his chest for her cheek, causing a giggle to bubble up within her. The noise warmed him through until he was overtaken by something far more carnal at the feeling of her body pressed to his. It was safe to say that they would miss his mother at the mess hall that evening, and that the destruction of Rey’s braids would be kept secret.


	2. Bathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Taking a hot bath after a long day in the cold.

“Why’d we pick a house with such a long fucking driveway?”

Rey opened one eye, observing her boyfriend from across the tub the two were lounging in. After hours of shoveling and putting up with icy blasts of wind, it felt marvelous to soak in a steaming bath. 

“Because I liked the way it looked from the street,” she reminded him, picturing their quaint three-bedroom home as she’d seen it the first time they’d come across it. 

The purchase of the home was a silent promise between the two that things would be far more stable than before. With Ben having returned to his mother’s corporation a year ago, they were now working only a few floors from each other. Rey was grateful that he’d switched his corporate allegiances; she’d heard the rumors like everyone else of the illicit trading deals and corruption occurring at First Order Corp. That Ben put aside his rift with his parents to return to Alderaan Inc. to pursue a relationship with her instead of continuing to pretend to be business rivals heartened her. It assured her that they had a future together.

The heavily decorated diamond ring hiding in his sock drawer, stumbled upon by her when she’d been folding laundry, further assured her that they would be together in the future.  
He made a noise of exasperation, tearing Rey from her thoughts. 

“You liked it too!” she said with a cheeky smile, nudging one of his long legs with her foot.

He was ridiculously tall; though she was by no means short for a woman, he had half a foot on her. To avoid being a tangle of limbs, her legs were parallel to his beneath the water. Ben’s knees were slightly bent to accommodate his height, lest his feet hang over the edge of the tub.

“The next house we get should be somewhere warm. Some place where snow is nonexistent.”

She rolled her eyes before closing them both again, dipping down a bit further beneath the water for her shoulders to be ensconced by it.

“Yeah, yeah,” she shushed him, a smile splitting her lips as she focused on the ‘we’ of his statement.

They were definitely in it for the long run.


End file.
